1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and particularly to a vacuum pick up cap for use with an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, for example electrical connectors, often require manipulation for properly positioning on electronic apparatus, such as a printed circuit board, by means of a vacuum suction nozzle. The vacuum suction nozzle picks up the electrical connector typically with the aid of a vacuum pick up cap which has a body portion to be sucked by the vacuum suction nozzle and a retention mechanism retaining the body portion to the electrical connector. The copending application Ser. No. 09/909,584 and another application titled xe2x80x9cPICK-UP CAP FOR A CPU SOCKETxe2x80x9d filed Jan. 28, 2002 with an unknown serial number, of which both have the same assignee with the invention, disclose the pick up cap is latched to the socket when the cover of the socket is moved from the first position to a second position.
Dilemma often exists in design when the thickness of the body portion is concerned, because the thinner the body portion is, the easier the body portion is sucked by the vacuum suction nozzle, while the worse the rigidity thereof is and the more difficult it is manufactured.
Therefore, an improved vacuum pick up cap for use with an electrical connector is desired to resolve the above-mentioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum pick up cap, which facilitates vacuum suction without affecting the rigidity thereof.
A vacuum pick up cap in accordance with the present invention comprises a body portion and a plurality of legs extending from the body portion and retained to the electrical connector. The body portion has upper and lower faces. Each face defines a central recess and four peripheral recesses surrounding the central recess. The recesses are recessed from the upper and the lower faces and substantially reduce the thickness of the body portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.